Moments
by ale0488
Summary: G!P Beca and Chloe moments
1. Chapter 1

BECA'S POV

My name is Beca Mitchell, I'm 26 years old and I was born intersex, which means I have all the female characteristics and a penis. But this is not the story of me and my physical condition, no, this is the story of how one redhead change my entire reputation in just one week, it took her ONE fuckin' week to turn me into a softy!

Anyways, it all started last Sunday. I was in the living room we share (a little feedback, I'm an amazing music producer and she is an amazing music teacher and we bought a small house 'cause our jobs are in L.A. and pay for a place in L.A. downtown is expensive) when all the suddenly I heard her scream in the kitchen. I ran to her and saw blood, just a drops you know, nothing exaggerate but she screamed like she cut a vein or some shit.

"What happened?" I asked her a little concerned

"I cut with the knife" she answered me with tears in her eyes

"Come here big baby, I'll clean it for you" she followed me to the bathroom. I sit her on the toilet and take the first aid kit, I opened the alcohol and put some on the "wound" (honestly guys, that cut is NOT consider as a wound or anything like that). Obviously she screams harder than a couple minutes before and removed her hand from my hands punching me in my arm

"Dude, what the hell! I'm trying to disinfect this shit" I tell her after the punch

"It burns as hell Beca! At least do it tenderly" she replied to me

I take once again her hand and do it in slow motion. She didn't do anything this time. After I put her a band aid she told me "My mama used to kiss me in the place I get cut or hit you know. It's mandatory after you get cut"

I smiled at this statement, of course she used to be rewarded after do something stupid like cut herself unintentional, so I take her finger and kiss it, but you'll see guys, here is the exact moment where all began. When I kiss her index finger she took her thumb and touch my lips! I mean, who does that right? So I put my eyes in hers, those baby blue eyes, she has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. She looked at me like I was the only person alive or something like that 'cause I swear to you, I've never eeeveer been seeing like that, so I smile at her and she smiles me back. I kiss her finger again and again and again until my lips are on her palm.

She takes her other hand and put it behind my neck and whispers in my ear "Best nurse ever" and winks at me in a very veeryy seductive way. So I answered her "I'm the best medicine" and our faces are really close, like, I can smell her strawberry gloss and she can smell the gum I was chewing.

I lean on a little bit and she mirrors my movement and now we are millimeters from each other. So I have to take control of this situation and I break the silence "What are you waiting for?" and she giggles, she fuckin giggles and our lips crush and it's the best sensation ever! It's like found all the eastern bunny eggs or like having zillions presents at your birthday or like Christmas morning but all together in this kiss. It starts soft, delicate but suddenly it gets desperate, lusty and very real.

I open my mouth and put my tongue on her lips and she does the same at the same time it's like she was reading my mind, the connection is incredible guys. She tastes amazing, her lips, her tongue are my drug. It's heaven and the both of us are battle for dominance so I put my hand on her back going down to her ass so she moans in my mouth.

She breaks the kiss and look at me but this time her eyes are darker, full of lust and her hands are now really close to my "friend" Mr. B (I named it Mr. B because is all grown up, is nine inch log, 3 inch fat, so is not little B anymore, like my mom used to call it) and honestly I'm very turn on right now so I ask her "What on earth was that?" while I touch my lips "I never thought you would be an amazing kisser Beale"

She laughs and answer me "That will be two Mitchell, definitely put you on the top 10 of my first kiss" aand that's a challenge now for me, how dare she! Top 10? So I do what natures tell me to, I grab her by the back of her thighs and she put her legs around my waist while I lift her and take her to the couch where I put her gently and start kissing her again with more passion than last time.

I can feel her hands taking off my pants while I'm sliding my hands under her shirt and realize she didn't put her bra this morning. "May I?" I ask her respectfully and that's all it takes for her to flip us and remove completely my pants with my boxers to the floor.

CHLOE'S POV

I was in awe when I took her clothes off, I've seen a few penis in my sex life but this was beyond my comprehension. I mean guys, she is 5'2'' and has the perfect penis, long and fat, without being gross you know, it takes me a couple of seconds to be out of a trance while a put my hands on her penis and start pump it carefully.

"May I?" I ask her now when I put my tongue in the head of her penis. "Oh my god Chlo, by all means" was her answer so I begging to lick her cock all the way, for my surprise I was able to put all of it into my mouth, I was careful because, let's be honest, nine inches it's a lot for any mouth. I was gentle at first but it's like my mouth has a mind of its own and begin to blowjob her faster and vigorously, soon her dick was hard and wet and shoot me all her cum. I swallow all of it, not even a drop came out of my mouth (actually it was the first time I did that, definitely a story not to be so proud)

"Sorry, I really try not to come in your mouth but what you did it was awesome" Beca spoke while I was removing myself from her dick.

"It's okay, it wasn't that bad" I reply with a smile on my face

Beca brought our bodies together and remove our clothes in a blink of an eye and suddenly I felt her hard member against my wet folds "Tell me if I hurt you" was the last thing I remember Beca spoke because after that we have sex in every surface of the house, you name it guys: couch, floor, kitchen counter, table, chairs (four chairs actually), her bed, my bed, my work space, the stairs, the toilet, the shower, oh my god, we even did it on the washing machine.

"Holy shit Chlo! Look at the house!" Beca's words brought me to reality, honestly my brain is jelly, literally guys, I can't think straight.

BECA'S POV

I clap my hands a couple times for Chloe to listen to me "Hey you! Are you alright?"

"Beca, I don't think I can keep going. I never thought you have so much stamina in that small body" Chloe's words makes me laugh out loud

"Yeah, same back to you Chlo" I wink at her and take her beautiful naked body into my arms and take her bridal style to my bedroom. It was a mess, so I put her on my bed carefully and remove all the things around her body for me to sleep beside her.

She puts her arms around me and whispers "Thank you honey, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite" and giggles, she fuckin giggles even if she is in zombie state!

I put the blankets over our bodies and kiss her tenderly while an "I love you Chlo" slips from my lips

She smiles and replies "I love you more Becs"

And in that moment everything is perfect, PERFECT and we both fall sleep in matter of seconds with a smile as huge as it can be in our faces.


	2. Chapter 2

CHLOE'S POV

You'll see guys, having sex with someone like Beca is my little piece of heaven, she knows how I like it and where I like it. She can guess everything I want when it comes to sex. This last days has been awesome. Every single day, it doesn't matter how sore we wake up she can make me do things I've never ever thought I could do.

We have sex like bunnies and I do not regret anything about that. The problem here is that I'm getting addicted to that and not having sex with her this last 24 hours is the death of me, seriously, it's like taking their candies to a little kid, it's like taking away your present on Christmas morning, it's the worst sensation ever!

You may wonder what happened and long short story she invited me to a party and I accepted a drink from a guy, that was it! But for Beca that was NOT it, she gave me a death glare and drag me out of the party, teasing me all the way back to the house, leaving me horny as fuck! That bitch left me in my bedroom half way naked and really reeaally horny. I had to take a bath with cold water for me to chill out. (Now that I remember I'm horny again!)

Anyways, as I was explaining to you guys, this last 24 hours have been the death to me, she winks at me without talking, she smiles at me and then bit her bottom lip but she doesn't let me do anything to her and I mean anything, she pulls away when I try to reach her and looks at me saying "No sex for bad Chloe, you better go with your guy for another drink"

So for this thing it takes desperate actions, so I do what I have to do. I'll go to the drugstore and order Viagra, yes you read it right, I ask to the old man in the drugstore a bottle of Viagra and then I went for slutty lingerie.

I arrived to our home and I watch Beca on her studio with her headphones on, so I take my time and begin with my master plan.

After an hour and a half in my bedroom getting ready I went to the kitchen and cooked mac and cheese (Beca's favorite) and prepare her a strawberry banana smoothie, in which I put a pulverize Viagra pill. I take the food to her studio and tell her "Becs, I'm really really sorry for accept that stupid drink from that stupid guy, please accept this as a part of my apology"

She just stay there staring at me (I forgot to tell you guys, I'm wearing only my red lingerie and I put a very small rope that let your imagination to flow everywhere you want) like I was the only ice-cream left in the world

"Uhm… ehm… thank you Beale" is the only thing she says as she walks to the door and takes the food and the smoothie returning to her chair and giving me her back again.

I walk out of her studio and headed to the couch to wait the effect of my plan.

It only took 15 minutes for me to wait when I heard a very lusty Beca saying "You dirty little bird I need you so bad right now" I smile like a goofy and jump off the couch to her grapping my legs around her waist and kissing her hungry for her lips and it's the best sensation ever!

BECA'S POV

I remove the rope she was wearing and begin to bite and lick every inch of her body, I want to everyone to know that she is mine, just mine, PERIOD!

I take her to her bedroom and rip off her lingerie and I heard "Hey, that was new" but I honestly I do not care, I don't know what is happening to me, it's like I'm a horny teenage boy, I just want her and I need her so bad.

I remove my jeans and my boxers as fast as I can and I realize my penis is already hard so I just put all of it inside her and she is so wet that takes it instantly and my god! She fits so perfectly with me, we are synchronize or something like that.

We fuck so hard that we broke her bed and still going for another 5 rounds uninterruptedly until I hear her says "Enough Becs, please, let me catch my breath"

I pull myself out of her while I replied "I think I need a break too" she puts her face on my neck and whispers sweet nothings to me and we both fall sleep in each others arms.

CHLOE'S POV

I woke up when a very angry Beca screams my name and other adjectives "You bitch! You put the blue pill on my food yesterday didn't you?!"

I was so sore and afraid that I could not answer her after a couple minutes "Honestly? Yes Beca I did, so what?"

"Chloe I thought my dick was going to fell off!" Beca is so cute when she is "angry", I actually think is just a façade for her bad ass reputation.

"Well, lucky for us, Mr. B is just fine and really optimistic this morning" I wink at her and pointing her hard member (Oh yeah, she is completely naked now guys)

She smiles at me and starts walking to my bed with those navy blue eyes full of lust and desire

"You are gonna have to pay for that Beale" she whispers to my ear while she pins my arms and hands above my head. You'll see guys, due her physical condition she has a certain amount of testosterone in her petite body, so she can easily take my body and dispose of it however she wants.

"As long as you are the one who makes me pay, I have no objection" I answer her back with a husky voice.

She begins massaging my clit gently while she bits and kisses my neck, leaving marks all over my neck. By this point I really don't care the bruises.

She leaves both of my arms above my head using only her left hand while her right hand keeps doing things down there that takes my breath away, I assume the dj thing makes her fingers have a mind of his own, 'cause really guys, let me tell you that those fingers are magical.

After a couple minutes in trance with her spirit fingers on my very wet clit I came so hard I swear to you I saw stars and fireworks.

When I opened my eyes I saw her cocky smile all over her face, she releases my arms and put my hands on her face bringing our mouths on a passion kiss.

"I don't think I can stay mad with you Chlo, you make me feel like I'm in heaven every time we touch" she looks at me with adoration and I can feel a lonely tear through my cheek, she uses her thumb to take it away and leaves her thumb on my lips and oh boy, I feel so loved in that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

BECA'S POV

I was driving as fast as I can in the u-hul truck with all my belongings, you'll see weirdos I got an offer of working in San Francisco with Ariana Grande! Holy shit! My dream was already accomplish when I produce Adele, David Guetta, Shawn Mendez, Fifth Harmony, The Veronicas among other famous artist, but for special request Ariana wanted me in San Francisco, so we got locked in her studio for 3 days and made one song, ONE freakin' song, that's it! I wasn't inspired guys, I felt so empty, so lonely, I mean, don't take me the wrong way, music has always been my dream since I can remember (8 years old) but for some reason it wasn't working until a couple hours ago I had an epiphany: I needed my muse for create music, I need Chloe Beale, that redhead is my muse, she is my new dream.

So this is me making a last stop at Taco Bell because where I stopped before was a luxury store and they don't sell food. But whatever, I came back to the truck and drive as fast as I can while the radio announces the new single by my girl Arian, the one song we create together, I made that song thinking in Chloe (obviously) the way she makes me feel because I'm so into her, the song is Into You and that song really builds, if you know what I mean, I think is my lady jam and really turns me on! I can feel my knuckles turn white on the steering wheel when the chorus is on.

Anyway, I finally arrive our home and it seems I've been out for so long when it's only been 5 days. I open the door and see everything is exactly how I left it, I can hear a noise in Chloe's room so I go there and the closest I get, the louder the music becomes. I can hear her beautiful voice singing an old Britney Spears' song but also I can hear she is crying.

I open the door slowly and can see she is wearing one of my sweatshirts. She is singing and crying to one photo frame with a picture of the two of us when we bought our house "And every time I see, you in my dreams, I see your face

It's haunting me, I guess I need you Beca" the part of my name she scream it. I smile at this action of her but at the same I feel guilty, I can't believe I'm the reason she is so sad, so wound.

I clear my throat and she turns around and I can see her puffy red eyes, her lips are trembling for the crying and her cheeks has a lot of tears, she has been crying for a long time.

"What are you doing here?" her words make my heart hurts, I mean OUCH!

"I forgot something" she approaches me with anger, fury and sadness (mix of feelings too much?)

She closes her fists so hard that I can see her knuckles turn white, I feel the first punch in my chest like a relive, the second and third and forth and fifth I feel pleasure (I bit S&M of me right?).

By the sixth punch I put my arms around her trying to calm her, she tries to apart herself from me but I have more strength than her so I keep her closer to me. We keep struggle for a few minutes until she fell to her knees and I fell with her.

I hugged her as tie as possible and she buries her head into my neck. She looks up to my eyes and gives me a shy smile, I clean her tears with my left thumb and take advantage she doesn't pull away from me so I pet her cheeks and lean into her lips, I kiss her tenderly and suddenly we are devouring our mouths with such passion and desire and lust, it's like we haven't seen each other for years.

She moans in my mouth when I squeeze her boobs, oh boy, I can't get tired of those boobs, I break the kiss and put my face between her boobs and squeeze then a little bit harder and I'm in heaven once again. I loose control of myself and rip up her clothes, she takes my animal instinct.

"Take me here Becs, take me on the floor" she whispers at my ear with her sexy and husky voice. And I don't need to be told twice and take my clothes off in a matter of seconds (record Guinness right here guys)

My hard dick goes all the way in her very wet folds and boy! It feels so damn good, I can feel her nails in my back going deep and I know I'll have scars after that but honestly I don't give a damn. I take her all over her bedroom in every position you could think guys: cat style, waterfall style, cowgirl style, lap dance style, pretzel style, sixty nine and Oh My God, we came every single time.

I come back to reality when she takes my face with her soft hands whispering me "I need a wheel chair for this week Becs" and giggles, she giggles and I melt right there guys, the most beautiful sound I've heard in this last five days without her (well, second because let's be honest, when she came she screamed my name and that's THE MOST BEATIFUL IN THE WORLD, her lusty voice screaming my name).

"What did you forget? I mean, don't take me the wrong way Becs but why are you here" her words make me turn to see her.

"I came back for my dream Chlo" she looks at me with a confused look while I pass my fingers through her hair.

"I don't get it Beca" I stand up and take out a Tiffany box from my leather jacket. I can feel Chloe is staring at my ass becausw we are still naked.

I got on my knee and say "Chlo, until a couple weeks ago I thought I had everything I want and that my life was complete because I was living my dream, the one I had since I was 8 years old, be music writer and producer was the best thing I've ever done but then I realize that this dream was from the 8 years old Beca and I'm not 8 anymore, now I'm 24 and my dream is you Chloe, my dream is be with you the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me, my dream is wake up every morning with you by my side and make you breakfast, my dream is go out and scream to the world that you are mine. Chloe, my dream right now and my dream for the next 100 years is and is going to be you. So, what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me Chloe Beale? Will you make me happier than I already am?"

When I finished my speech I can see Chloe crying and she hugs me and kiss me with so much love and passion while she answers me "Yes Becs, a thousand times yes"

I can only smile when she says yes, it's the best sensation in the world guys, my heart grew 3 sizes when I hear her answer, in that moment the world stops and nothing else seems to exist but the two of us.


	4. Chapter 4

CHLOE'S POV

I'm Chloe Beale, I'm 26 years old and I'm engaged with my best friend, who happens to be the love of my life her name is Beca Mitchel.

When Beca proposed to me, my immediate reaction was yes, I mean, who would say no to her right? What I didn't imagine was that our wedding happens to be so fast, that weirdo arranges everything in 1 month, ONE month! Everything is in fast motion since then, until now, we are 24 hours before the wedding and Beca and I are arguing about some flowers the headmistress of my school sent it to me.

"How can she don't realize that you are going to get marry tomorrow! Chloe, this isn't the first time!" Beca was so angry she can barely look into my eyes, since the headmistress found out I was getting married she sends every single day presents and flowers to our home. But this flowers are bigger than usual.

"Becs, I've never encourage her to send me this things" (It's cool to see your future wife gets jealous from time to time, but right now I don't want Beca angry. You may wondering why, but Beca uses every excuse to have make up sex and she has a LOT of stamina and adrenaline in her small body and honestly guys, I don't want to walk like a new born Bambi to the aisle with all my friends and family in the church).

"Beca, my love, look at me please" I put my hand in her chin and make her look into my eyes. "There is nothing to be worried about, I will never EVER put my eyes on someone else okay? I need you to believe in me honey, you are, you will always be the love of my life" I can see the doubt in Beca's eyes so I finished my declaration "Becs, I don't want you to get angry with me but I quit my job yesterday because I really don't more discussions or problems with you and honestly I was feeling a little bit overwhelmed because of her obsession with me."

As soon those words left my mouth Beca hugged me so tie and kiss me with so much passion and love I can feel the happiness all through my body. "Chloe, that make me so happy° There are no words to express how I feel right now, I know how much that job meant for you, it has been your dream for so long and …" I cut her by putting my fingers in her lips "Beca, baby, it WAS a dream that I already accomplish and the only dream I have right now is you Becs, there is nothing else in this world that I want rather than you"

By the time I realize how close we were I lean to her lips and kiss her with so much love and Oh my God you guys! I can get enough of her, she is my drug, she is my kryptonite, she is my weakness, she is my world, she is my everything, I can find words to tell you how she is making me feel right now. We kiss for a couple minutes until I feel her hands on my ass and then in the back of my thighs, I can feel she is lifting me up and I automatically put my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck.

She takes us to our bed (her bedroom become the master bedroom after we have to re-decorating our home for all the sex we) and put me down gently, this time our kisses and the way we touch each other are different, this time everything is with so much tender, with so much love, it's like we have no hurry, actually, we are not in a hurry, everything is perfect.

She removes my clothes so gently like I was a porcelain doll or something like that, she is so careful with me, I can feel her soft and silky hands brushing my skin when she removes every clothe I'm wearing, she kisses every inch of my skin, like she was memorizing it again, like it's the first time she meets my skin, like it's the last time she is avail to touch me, like it's her first time with me and it feels .ZING.

I remove her clothes with equally careful and I can feel her hot skin, I make the same motions she did to me and I feel that every time I kiss her body she shivers and moans at the touch. After a couple minutes she flipped me and now she is in top of me, her hard dick brushes my wet pussy. She removes the hair in my face and place it behind my ear, I can see her beautiful smile and those blue navy eyes so full of adoration and love "I love you so much Chlo" and with those words I can feel my heart melting.

"I love you even more Becs" with this been said, she inserts her dick in me and thrusts me slowly, carefully, with so much love and I can see fireworks, I can see the heaven in every thrust, she makes me cum so over and over again and that's it, I'm leaking and it feels so damn good be like this with her holding me like I'm the only person in her life.

After a couple minutes Beca collapses over me, I can hear her heavy breathing for all the energy and effort she put while she made love to me. She catches her breath and looks into my eyes, smiling me "Chloe, I can wait to be your wife, I can't wait to make love to you to prove you how deeply and madly I'm in love with you" and after that all became blurry, she showed me how much she loves me all over the room and every time she made me came.

"I love you Becs" I smiled at her

"I love you so much more Chlo"

"No, no, no I love you from here to New York City"

"I love you even more Chlo"

"Is that right? How much more?"

"At least 3 steps above heaven Chlo"

And she won the battle of declaration of love right there, she become the sweetest person alive because of me and left her badass attitude and told me those words that make my heart beats so loud and I feel a lonely happy tear through my cheek and I realize, in that moment, that I don't need anything else in my life but her and her beautiful heart that she gave it to me without I even ask for it. In that moment I didn't want anything else but to become her wife.


	5. Chapter 5

BECA'S POV  
I was so nervous when I heard the church bells I thought I would pass out. I finally going to marry with my best friend, my rock, my heart, my light, the engine of my life, in few words, I'm going to marry with the love of my life: Chloe Beale (soon to be Chloe Mitchell, I know, it sounds amazing right?) After Chloe confessed me that she quit her job, I had to change my vows.

Sia is one of my guests and she offers to sing an acoustic version of "Titanium" while I'm walking with my dad to the church altar and I'm so happy I can't help but smile like a toddler with a new milk bottle, that bitch sounds amazing with only the harp and piano, I have to send her a fruit basket or something because it's an incredible song.

I can look all our Bellas friends excited and smiling for us, they always knew that someday this Bechloe thing will be real (yeah, those pitches gave us a ship name) and today is the big day. My father left me at the altar and removes the veil to kiss my cheek and says "I'm so proud and happy for you Becs, this is one of the happiest days of my life honey" I can hear how his voice is trembling a bit for the emotions and I can only smile at him.

The song ends and immediately Ed Sheeran takes the lead with Photograph. I see Chlow walking to me wearing a Vera Wang dress that makes her look more beautiful than she already is, I mean, I can't find words to describe how my future wife looks. Honestly guys, you can't imagine what my eyes are seeing. She stays by my side and her father hands me her hand and I can feel her soft hands squeezing my fingers. I look up and her blue eyes meet mine, there are full of love, of adoration, the way she is looking at me reminds me when I told her I love her for the first time, it seems like nothing else matters but us, this is our time.

Suddenly the priest asked for our vows and Chloe started "Beca, my love, I could not ask for a better person to spend the rest of my life with. You are the missing piece of my life, you are the one who completes me, you are the one I want to wake up every morning, the one I want to stay awake until the 3 am and talk of everything, the one I want to do crazy things and make memories, the one I want to hold if I'm having a bad day or a good day or just a day, Beca, you are the one I needed to be one hundred percent me, so I will love you, hold you and honor you every second of every day for the next 100 years of my life and more, I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you in sickness and health because you are the one to me." I can feel tears running through my cheeks when Chloe finished her vows. I promised myself I wasn't going to cry but it's impossible with that speech.

The priest look at me and says "Your turn now Beca" I breathe deep and begin "Chloe, my darling, on this day I give you my heart in front of all our friends and family, my heart was yours since a long time ago but today I make it official so everybody knows I'm yours. I believe in you blindly, you are the person I want to share all my achievements, all my goals, all my new dreams. Chloe, you have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life now, I mean, Chlo, you make my heart grow 3 sizes every time I looked at you, I just need to hear you or see you or touch you for my day become great. I'm truly blessed to be part of your life and I take you to be my partner in crime and to be the muse of my music, I promise to be your lover, your friend, your ally in conflict, your comrade in adventure, your consolation in disappointment and my equal in all things because you Chloe are my everything."

I hear Chloe sobbed and cleaning her tears, the rest of the ceremony was amazing and finally the priest says the words I was expected to hear since the beginning of the day "You may kiss the bride" and with those words being said I take Chloe's veil, lifted up and kiss her, finally, FINALLY she was mine and the world knew it. I hear cheers from all our friends and family and I can also hear the priest says "I introduce you to Mrs. Beca Mitchel and Mrs. Chloe Mitchell!" and that was it, I was in heaven I heard those words and I could feel my heart trying to get out of my chest, OH MY GOD! Chloe Mitchell, CHLOE MITCHELL!

The reception was at the Plaza Hotel and it was beautiful, the moment Chloe and I arrive to the Grand Ballroom in the Hotel, Beyoncé, my newest client, sings "Halo" and the host announces our first dance as newlyweds. Our dancing is perfect, she is synchronized with me and we make no effort, it's flawless. Chloe whispers in my ear "Oh my God Beca, I think I'm dreaming. Everything is so beautiful" her right hand squeeze my left hand "Chloe, trust me, it's not a dream and that the best part, everything is real and all of this is how we star our story and our memories" I kiss her softly and we keep dancing.

The party was intense, just imagine this guys: Amy with her extravagant shots from Australia, Lily and her weird behave, Katy Perry, Beyoncé, Ed Sheeran, Sia, Miley Cirus, David Guetta, Kid Cudi, The Black Eyed Peas, Selena Gomez and more, just let me tell you that I thought the Hotel was going to kick out, but fortunately they didn't.

Around 3 a.m. Chloe and I went to our suite to change us in more comfortable clothes and then get back to the party but things got heated when she removes her wedding dress and I can see her Victoria Secret's underwear, holy shit guys, her lace lingerie makes her boobs and her ass looks bigger and that's all I need to get hard, so I undress myself in seconds and approach to her from behind "Someone is eager" Chloe says to me when she feels my crotch behind her. "Can you blame me when I have the hottest wife in the world?" Chloe turns around rapidly "Repeat that again Bec, the wife part" I smile broadly when I hear her question with such emotion "I have the hottest" I kiss her neck "wife" another kiss in her neck "alive" another kiss "and" another kiss but this time I go lower "I can't" another kiss "get" kiss "enough" I cup her boobs in my hands, her delicate and warm breast. I kneads them a little and murmur's "So fucking soft". I get my mouth closer and look up to Chloe "Can I" (the chivalry is not dead guys) "You don't have to ask for permission Bec, there are all yours" and that's all it takes to make love to her, she gets me, she is my weakness. We surrender to love repeatedly over and over again. My cock has no limits when it comes to Chloe, it's like Chloe's pussy and my dick were made for each other and they fit so perfectly, they just work together guys.

We made love in every corner of the suite, the bed, the couch, the table, the chairs, it's like when we first fuck but this time all the love we have for each other is present. We decided to use the hot tub and turn on the jets while we were inside fuckin' and holy cow! You have to try that shit, I swear to you guys, we came, at least 4 times in a row, non-stopping over and over again. We have to turn it off and rest a couple minutes to get out of there because our legs were jelly.

"That was a religious experience my love" Chloe's voice bring me back to reality while I'm petting her pussy with my left hand and massaging her ribcage with my right hand. "We must definitely buy something like this for our home Chlo" she turns and kiss me softly. She gets up fully naked and swings her hips towards our bed saying "I hope you are not tired emwife/em, I still have a lot of energy for tonight" I get out as fast as I can from the hot tub and lift Chloe up putting her slowly in the bed, she hugs me and whispers "I love you so much Beca Mitchell" and in that moment my life has a new dream, I really can't wait to start my family beside my amazing and beautiful wife Chloe Mitchell.


	6. Chapter 6

CHLOE'S POV

I was having the best of dreams, I was swimming in the Pacific Ocean with the sun in my face when suddenly I felt a little tickle between my legs, you know, to real for a dream, soy I woke up and saw Beca's hand in my clit, she has already put a blanket over my legs. I turn my head and tell her "My love, we are on the airplane and there are a lot of childr…" that was it, Beca moved her fingers in such way I could see the stars. I've always been a loud person when becomes sex and Beca knew it, so she kissed me fiercely to shut me up and don't scream so loud when I came. After a couple minutes I open my eyes "Beca can you explain me why in the name of God you did that?" (I like PDA in some places but come on guys, on the airplane? With children around us? It's not cool guys, not cool. And not because I'm worry about the children or the families, no, because I can't release myself or scream or curse the way I want it).

"Chloe, I tried to wake up like 3 times but you didn't wake up so I have to use other technics" and she winks at me. I tried to be mad at her but I can't guys, she is so sweet. When we land at the Bora Bora airport a SUV was waiting for us and drove us to the Four Seasons Resort and let me tell you guys, it's aca-amazing, I mean it's our little piece of heaven and it's just for Beca and me.

Before we enter our suite I can feel Beca lift me up bridal style, I laughed because it's funny how a petite person can have so much strength. "Welcome to the land of your dreams my love" Beca whispers to my ear and I'm melting. Beca always found the way to make me fall in love with her all over again every day. She places me in the bed slowly and turns to tip the bellboy. After she closes the door I can see a smile forming on her face and stripping herself as she walks to me. Let me confess you something, I've always love Beca's breast, she has the most perfect tits I've ever seen, so soft, so milky, so bloody perfect!

"My face is up here Chlo" her words bring me back to reality from my fantasy "Well I know that Beca but I want to talk seriously with your boobs" I cup them with my hands and squeeze them like sponge. "Oh my God Chloe, I'm turning on" I can feel her dick getting harder so I flip us and go down to unzip her jeans, so I take her semi-erect cock in my mouth and blowjob her with no finesse, I don't know what happened to me, I'm so horny. Maybe is the weather or maybe is the fact that she let me really turned on since the airplane or just the fact that I want her inside me right now but I want her hard and wet as soon as possible "Holy shit Chlo" Beca groans out as she grabs my hair that is curtaining my face back.

The sucking sounds are so loud but I really can't stop assaulting on Beca's dick. As soon she is fully hard I ride Beca for all my worth. I cup her face with my hands and kiss her and I don't stop my movements as Beca's hands are on my hips helping me bounce up and down her cock. I can feel an orgasm is coming and I scream her name with all the air in my lungs, meanwhile Beca's fingers are on my clit extending my orgasm, she always knows how I like it.

Beca is insatiable and fuck me so hard so many times I lost the count after the sixth time she made me come. I can't feel my legs guys, all I can feel is her breathing above my head since I'm resting in her chest holding her with my little strength. "Best honeymoon entrance ever babe" Beca's voice hears so tired and kiss my forehead. I can't even talk so I fall asleep as soon I hear those words.

BECA'S POV

I woke up with the Pacific Ocean breeze and with Chloe's perfume and smile as I watch how peaceful my wife looks (wow! That sound amazing right? MY WIFE!) I get up from bed carefully so I don't wake her. We have the master suite at the Four Seasons Resort and the view is beyond belief guys, I have no words to describe the beauty on the ocean, the sand, the sky, everything is just perfect.

"You know, if we keep doing this I won't be able to enjoy the beach Becs" I turn around and see my lovely wife with sleepy eyes but a huge smile on her face. "Doing what exactly?" I walk towards "If you make love to me like a teenage boy who take the blue pill with red bull" I laughed out loud, it's amazing how she can make fun of ourselves after we fucked all night long "But I don't get any complains last night Chlo" I rest my head in my left hand while I start petting her pussy "Becs, I can barely think straight, I can't even move my legs properly and if you keep doing that" she points my hand "I definitely won't be able to get up from the bed for today"

"Well, maybe If you had put on some underwear, this won't be as easy as it is now" I put two fingers inside her and increase the speed "Oh baby, it feels so good. Don't stop" Chloe's voice is so lust and husky that it's turning me on. I add a third finger into her and move my mouth and tongue to her clit. She starts riding my mouth like she rides my dick, fast and strong.

"I'm so close Becs, keep going baby" I lick her pussy with my tongue as fast as I can and that's all she needs to come on my mouth. I clean my mouth and she grabs me and kiss me cleaning her cum in my lips "Mmm I taste awesome" of course she would say that, in fact, is truth, Chloe's juices is my nectar of every day. "I won't deny that"

"Thank you so much for this morning wake up babe" Chloe is smiling at me like a kid with new toy. "I have a wedding present for you Bec, but you will have to help me to reach it" I look at her oddly, I mean, after accepting being mine by marrying me I don't think she could give a better present. She tells me to get a blue envelop from her suitcase, it has my name written on it. She tells me to open it and I'm speechless.

"Baby, are you okay?" Chloe's voice brings me to reality after I stayed in shock for a couple minutes. I look into her blue eyes and hugged her, I kiss her all over her face and then I kiss her deeply on her lips "Are you kidding me? Babe, is the best present ever! I'm going to be a mom, I'm going to be a parent Chloe!" I can feel my heart is going to get out of my chest, I can feel my heart pumping blood all over my body, I can feel my brain working a thousand thoughts per second, I can feel my smile from ear to ear, I mean, it's the best moment of my life guys! Well, actually the second, because the first definitely was my wedding with my future baby mommy, with the love of my life, my Chloe.

Chloe is laughing and she cups her hands on my face "My love, you are going to be the best parent in the world because you are an amazing human being and you will raise our baby as amazing as you are, if not, even more. I love you with all my heart Becs" and with that we sealed our love once again all over the suite all day and all night long.


	7. Chapter 7

BECA'S POV

I always knew pregnant people get really horny and they can be really moody through the pregnancy period, but I must be the luckiest girl alive because Chloe only presented the horny stage during her pregnancy. So here I am, changing my clothes so I can go into the operating room for my wife give birth to my babies (yes you read it right, I'm having twins!).

Long story short: at our honey moon the hotel had to charged us some furnishings due the intense sex Chloe and I had, after that moment it was all about sex with her, in the bathroom, in the airplane, at the airport, in the limousine, at the baby stores (a several stores actually), in our home all over the rooms (except the babies room), at the grocery store, well, pretty much every place Chloe got the mood, which were, basically, every place we went to visit (for God sake, we even did it at her childhood bedroom and her parent's bedroom).

She never got hot flashes, weird cravings, nausea, vomit, fatigue or any other pregnancy symptom, she was happier than ever, she was brighter than usual and her boobs! Man, she went from B cup to D cup in a blink of an eye. Chloe's boobs is my happy place. Bottom line my wife was perfect.

By the third visit to the gynecologist he told us that Chloe was expecting twins and maybe that would be the reason she gain a bit of weight and the reason her boobs increase so much (I'm not complaining at all).

So here we are again guys, I'm now holding her hand to push and receive our angels. "C'mon baby, it's like we practice before. Breathe in and breathe out." I smiled at her and squeeze her hand as sign I'm with her all the way.

"Becs, let me sneeze first and we can go on" when she sneezes a baby pops out of her, just like that. What da fuck was that? I'll never know but it was fast and painless

I approach to the nurse holding my baby and I can see the most perfect little creature in the world "It's a beautiful girl Mrs. Mitchell, would you like to cut the cord?" I smile like an idiot and take the scissors the other nurse gave to me and cut the cord of my baby girl. "Let me clean her and my other partner will help Mrs. Chloe with the other baby"

I return to the table where Chloe was crying "Oh my God Chloe! It's so beautiful. Just like you honey." I kiss her and take her hand again. "One out just one more baby, maybe one more sneeze and it's all over" she laughs so hard and with that my second baby pops out of her

"You have to be kidding me!" I can hear the doctor says to the nurse "It's the easiest labor I've ever had" The doctor passes me the scissors so I can cut the second cord. "Congratulations Mrs. Mitchell you have a very handsome boy" I can feel my tears on my cheeks. "It's a boy Chloe, we have a boy as well!" I can also hear Chloe laughing and crying at the same time

The nurses gave us our babies and they are perfect, just perfects. Both of them have my pale skin and red hair as Chloe, their eyes are a weird blue, they are not blue bright as Chloe but they are not blue gray as mine, their eyes are a blue intermediate between Chloe's and mine and they are beautiful.

They have the same weight and height: 21.5 inches long and 8 pounds. "It's a miracle of nature Mrs. Mitchell, it's very rare to see twins with the same height and weight" I can only smile at him while I give my baby boy to Chloe. She holds our two babies tenderly and looks at them with such love and admiration. Chloe kisses our babies on their foreheads and whispers at them "You are so loved my darlings, your mamma and I love you so much that I have no words to tell you the infinite love we have to you"

I put my arms around Chloe and hug my family as tight as I can. The babies watch us with their beautiful baby blue eyes alternating between Chloe and me. We keep like that for about 10 minutes until the doctor asks us "Do you have the names for your babies?" Chloe turns to me and smiles at me.

"Her name is Anna and his name is Aleksandr" as you can guess my russian literature obsessive wife name our babies after a romanticism russian writer (Aleksandr Pushkin) and after a russian character (Anna Karenina), that's how weird my lovely wife is.

"And you are agree with this Mrs. Beca?" I didn't even bother to look at Chloe and I just nodded in agreement to the doctor.

When the nurses finally detached the babies from Chloe, I lay beside her in the bed kissing her softly and tracing patterns on her stomach "I love you so much Chloe. I have no words to thank you for gave me those beautiful babies and this incredible family"

"Becs, I'm the one who have to thank you for this amazing family. You are the one who made this miracle happened" She looks at me with such adoration, respect and love.

In this moment I realize my life always had a missing piece that now is fulfill with my babies and the love of my life: Chloe Mitchell.

 **3 YEARS LATER**

CHLOE'S POV

Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky. I have the love of my life and 2 amazing children. But sometimes I got really tired, I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my family but after 3 years of non stop baby cares I need some time for myself so I asked Aubrey to babysit the kids for one weekend.

Here we are, I just finished packing the kids stuff and Aubrey is downstairs waiting for me. Since she and Jesse got engaged they had insisted take care of my children so I can have a break and after a couple months I gave in to their proposal.

"Chloe hurry up! It's just a few days away!" Aubrey's voice makes me a bit nervous. After all this years she still gets me nervous with her military voice.

I put all the bags with the kids toys and clothes in the trunk of her SUV. "Just relax Chlo, I promise the kids will have tons of fun okay?" Aubrey hugs me and I wave them once again. It's the first time I'll be away for so long from my kids and I spent half an hour hugging them and kissing them before putting them on Aubrey's car.

I can feel some tears through my cheeks so I decide take a bubble bath. I take some relaxing salts and my portable speakers to the bathroom. While I'm chilling on the bath I close my eyes and hear Titanium comes on random. That song really builds you know? So I take my right hand down to my pussy and start massaging it.

I'm humming the song and smile at this old feeling (after 3 years with the kids there's no time for sex or so) when I feel a hand on my wrist removing my hand from my pussy, so I open my eyes to meet my naked wife getting her beautiful butt into the bath with me. "Were you trying to pet my pussu Chloe? That's my job darling" Beca's lusty voice gets me this electricity through my body and she massages my wet clit while she kisses my neck.

Since she chooses to sit behind me I can feel her hard cock on my back "Someone is really happy to see me" I can barely pronounce those words due the effect her spirit fingers are causing me.

"Can you really blame me babe? It's been so long and your body just got hotter after the birth of the children" Beca has always known how to turn me on. After all this time she can make me see stars.

We decided to take advantage of the children absences and we make love like teenagers until non of the both of us could go any further.

After the intense sex I speak first resting ny face on her chest and making patterns on her stomach "Becs, I forgot to tell you that Jesse and Aubrey decided take the kids to Disney and they will be back on Sunday night"

Beca kisses me on my head "That's amazing honey, I have no words to thank Aubrey and Jesse for take care of the kids these days, I really missed this amazing sex with you. And I must warn you, I bought a six pack red bull for us" she winks at me and I laugh out loud. This beautiful human being is the best thing that ever happened to me.

I kiss her fiercely "I love you so fucking much Becs" and she hugs me tight "I love you even more Chloe" and in that moment she looks at me with such admiration, respect and love that I just smile and close my eyes thanking for the wonderful life that I got with Beca effin Mitchell.

 **A/N I do not own any characters**


	8. Chapter 8

**BECA'S POV**

I woke up with Chloe sleeping next to me. Her arms are around my waist and her head buried in my neck. It's our first morning without the kids and since Aubrey and Jesse decided to extend one more day their time on Disney with the kids I decided take advantage of it.

I get out of the bed fully naked and going to the kitchen to make some breakfast. My nudity stop being a problem since Chloe motivates my physical condition. Quoting her "You should never be ashamed of you penis Becs, otherwise, you should be really proud of that perfect member, big, fat and amazing penis" I know, my wife is the weirdest person I've ever met. Anyway, I decided have Friday naked (with the curtains down and doors locked obviously) while I'm making pancakes, eggs and some bacon to Chloe.

I'm having a liberating experience while I'm singing "Into You" of Ariana Grande when I feel a couple of arms around my dick. Chloe is behind my when she sings to me seductively "Oh baby, look what you started. The temperature's rising in here. Is this gonna happen?" and I'm hard as a rock in a blink of an eye. Fucking Chloe she turns me on every time she sings, scratch that, she husks into my ear like that.

I turn around and take the back of her tights just to put her on the counter. I lean on but I'm not kissing her, oh no, I'm taking my time. I sing to her with our lips inches away "So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it." I whisper the next line into her ear "A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it. A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body." I touch her wet pussy with my fingertips "'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you"

Chloe tries to kiss me but I go back without taking my hand of her. I look into her beautiful baby blue eyes while I massage her pussy. I can hear her moans getting louder and louder. It's the best sound of the world. I love every face and sound that Chloe makes but this phase is on my top 5. Yes, I have my Chloe's sounds top 5 and they are all naughty.

I put two fingers in and went faster. I felt her tightening around my fingers so I speed up. Her moaning became more frantic, which she tried muffling by burying her face in my neck. Soon I felt her cum. Hard. So I decided to replace my fingers with my tongue to extend her orgasm and I fulfill my goal because she cum again but this time in my mouth. And oh boy. I love the taste of my wife. "I love how you taste"

She helps me to stand up and kiss me passionate "Mmm… I do taste pretty good" She kiss me again but separates from me quickly. "If I don't miss recall, you bought some red bull right?" Her eyes are full of lust and fatigue.

"They are on the fridge Chlo. Do you want one now? So early?" I asked her incredulously. I mean it's only 10 am and she already wants a red bull? What the hell?

"Baby, you really turn me on with that song and you were making breakfast naked. You can't blame me, can you?" She whispers at me while she pumps my shaft. This woman is the death for me guys. She is insatiable, just like me and that's one of the reasons I love her so fucking much.

"Oh my god"

"Yeah, you can call me that if you want baby" Holy shit! She can't expect me not to get harder and cum while she does things like that right? C'mon is the love of my life and she is talking to me like this while she gives me a hand job with her beautiful soft hands. So I chant over and over again as my body is wracked with pleasure.

I look at her and she has the biggest smile I've ever seen. Of course she is smiling because she knows the things she produces on me. She is so proud of herself but she has no idea of the things I'll do to her. I take the back of her thighs again while she lifted her legs to wrap them around my hips. I kiss her tenderly and squeeze her ass. She moans on my mouth. I put her on the floor and I command her to be on all fours. Her eyes almost pop out when I asked her that but at the same time she smiles mischievously.

 **CHLOE'S POV**

Oh my god. This is really happening. I'm about to get fucked from behind. Don't get me wrong, I've been asking this to Beca for a couple months ago but she always delayed the topic until now. I'm too excited and worried at the same time. What if it hurts? What If I don't like it? What if I like it too much? What if… "Oh fuck Becs" I yelp in surprise at the feeling of Beca's hot tongue licking the length of my core from behind assaulting my clit with licks and sucks.

"Holy shit" she pumps two fingers into my core, her mouth is licking my ass hole. I can feel her hovering me and I shiver in anticipation. This is too good guys. I can see fireworks and she hasn't even started yet.

"Are you ready Chlo?"

"Y-Yes Becs – Oohh…" I almost scream and I definitely love the feeling of my sexy hot wife riding me from behind all hard and so deep. She starts with slow pace but I want more "Faster Beca, faster baby. I need more" She holds in my butt cheeks to keep me in place as she starts pounding relentlessly. As if it were the last time she could fuck me.

"Oh Chloe, you feel so good… so... damn…. Good" Beca speeds up her thrusts and I can feel it. I'm coming really hard because she just found my G-point (she found it a long time ago but fucking from behind was easier for her).

My upper body collapses on the floor with my arms failing to support my weight because Beca effin Mitchell just turn my arms into fucking jelly. But Beca being Beca continues pumping in and out of me. She is insatiable, even more than me. I can feel a gush of hot liquid filling my vagina before dripping down my thighs. Yeah, she cum, and she cum hard.

She pumps slowly to come out of our highs until she stops. Beca take me between her arms bridal style and puts me on the coach. She sits beside me and hold me tightly. "You still want a red bull?" Her words are full of caring and love and I can only laugh and nod. In that moment I realize that I have the best of both. I have the lusty and naughty Beca who is insatiable. And I have the protective and loving Beca, all in one and that's why, after so many years of relationship (as a friend, as a lover, as a wife and as a mother), I'm still madly, hopelessly, irrevocably and unconditionally in love with MY Beca Mitchell.


	9. Chapter 9

**BECA'S POV**

It's just 1 PM on Friday and I'm tired as fuck. Chloe drank an entire red bull can and I'm running out of power. So I need to take cards on this business because she is an energized bunny. Picture this, Chloe Mitchell, the stamina itself combine with red bull, puff… she's dynamite. I loovee my energized bunny wife but I need energy to keep going so I excuse myself and go to our medicine cabinet and take a blue pill and after that everything is kind a of blurry.

I feel so horny and with such energy is ridiculous. I get out of the bathroom to find Chloe drinking another red bull can but she is wearing a 2 pieces red set corset with a black thong and she looks so fucking hot. She turns to me and "I have a surprise to you Music Producer, A.K.A. my beautiful hot goodness wife Beca Mitchell. Are you ready?" I have no words, she is talking to me in a very VEERYY seductive way and I am really aroused. She plays 'Man I Feel Like a Women' by Shania Twain in our speaker and I can feel my dick is twitching down there. She is not even touching me or dancing and I'm about to explode!

She sits me down in our coach and gives me the hottest lap dance in history. The way she swings, the way she moves her hips on my crotch, the way she sings to me, the way she touches me, that's IT! I grab her by her wrist and ripped off that damn lingerie! I swear to you, those clothes are the devil (I know who stupid it sounds but that fucking red corset and black thong make me lose my mind in a matter of seconds!)

I guide the head of my hard cock into her wet hole never breaking eye contact. Chloe moans at the contact with the head of my cock and I pushed all of it insider her. "Oooh my Good Becs. You fill me up so damn good" That's all I need to speed up and pounding into her furiously. She holds into my arms as I have a tight grip on her hips keeping her in place. "Oooh… oooh… f-f-fuuuck! Uuuhmmm… uuugh!" I pull all the way out before slamming into Chloe's pussy again and again and again to keep up a rhythm.

"Oh my God Becs, you are so fucking deep" Chloe whimpers at the feeling of being so full. Our lips crash together in a lusty kiss, our tongues swapping together as Chloe continues riding my dick. I quick my thrusts making sure my hands gripping her waist are pulling her down in time with my motions.

"I'm so close baby, keep going. Just a little more Becs" Chloe yells with her head thrown back. Her hands on my knees behind her holding her up. I take advantage of this position and pull on her hips harder and harder. Chloe's arms desperately try to hold herself up as I continue assaulting on her pussy. We are fucking so hard and so fast that I hear a crack noise from the couch, it's probably broken but I honestly don't care.

"I'm gonna cum Bec"

"Me too Chloe. Cum for me babe. I got you" I hold her as we climax together.

"I want you again Becs" Oh my God, we barely came from our highs and she has already my semi-erect cock in her mouth. She is insatiable. Thank God for those red bull drinks and the blue pill right? She assaults my dick by sucking it without finesse and I love it! She gets me you know?

"Come on Beca, show what you have" I'm in love with this woman. I'm always enchanted by this side of Chloe. So bossy.

Chloe closes her eyes as she feels I part her legs and lined myself with her again. I entered her rapidly. I can feel Chloe's tight and her warm walls around me and is the best feeling in the world. I really can't get enough of this blow mind feeling. Chloe's arms tightened around my shoulder as I started to pump into her and moved her hips to meet mine. Chloe moves her arms to my waist to pull herself deeper into me.

Chloe cried out as I moved inside her vigorously, her moans are getting louder and louder. I have a feeling I could be deaf if we keep going like this. We kept moving at the same pace, our hips meeting each other in each thrust I gave. Chloe pressed her lips on my neck and the bitch bit my pulse point making me hissed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Too much S&M right?

I increase the pace pumping harder and faster once again into Chloe. I can feel Chloe builds up and up witch each thrust that become as fast and as hard as I could. You could hear our skin smashing at contact.

Chloe's body tightened around me as she finally felt her orgasm hitting her. Chloe shuddered and trembled as her orgasm washed all over her. Before Chloe could finish properly I snake my left hand between our bodies until I reached Chloe's clit and started rubbing it. "Oh my God Beca, I'm g-gon-gonna cum ag-gain" And before Chloe knew it another orgasm hit her and that's when I cum inside her. I felt all the liquids in our thighs so I pumped slowly to come from our highs.

"Mmmhh… we should keep like this Becs. You inside me is the best sensation ever" Chloe giggles despite our vegetative state. We both are out of strength. I think we just broke a Guinness record or some shit like that. Because let me tell you, the way we just fucked was amazing. I think we deserve a position name after us on the Kama sutra book after this.

"Yeah, I love being inside you. You pussy is so warm and it just fits with my penis perfectly"

"I know right? It's so weird, it's like the perfect piece to a puzzle" she kisses me softly as she rests her head on my shoulder tracing circles on my tattoo.

"Is it me or your tattoo is bigger?" she looks into my eyes

"I added another 3 flowers a couple years ago Chlo"

"Excuse me? And why didn't you tell me?" her tone is so sweet. Trying to sound angry but she is too cute because Chloe can't be mad at me ever.

"Why should I ask for permission?"

"Duh! Because is MY skin. You are mine Beca, ergo, your skin is mine and whatever you do to your skin you should consult me before do it! It's in our marriage contract dummy. Didn't you read it?" Oh my God I really can't with these sweetness. I just want to put it on a ball and spray her on chocolate sparks and eat her. (Oh shit! I'm so cheesy. Chloe fucking Mitchell make me a softy. Oh fuck it. It's just for her)

"Right" I rolled my eyes while I hold her waist tighter with my hands "Well FYI this 3 flowers are you" I point with my right index finger to the bigger blue flower, the one that highlight above them all. "Anna" I point to the pink one that's on the right side of the blue flower. "And Aleksandr" I point to the red flower that's on the left side of the blue flower. I look up because I hear Chloe sniffling back some tears as she hugged me.

"That's the most beautiful thing anyone has done for me Bec" I clean her tears with my thumbs and kiss her tenderly. "You are the most beautiful thing that's ever happened to me Chloe. Because you gave me two amazing kids and you make me better every single day. So this" I point at the tattoo "This is nothing compared to the things you do for me"

Her smile is the sunshine to me. She buries her head on my neck and a sweet "I adore you Becs" escapes from her mouth while she sleeps between my arms and my penis inside her. (A complete weirdo right?) And I can't feel anything but joy and proud because in this moment my heart grows 3 times and you know why? Because the one I loved since she burst into my shower is the one I idolize now. She is my love, my heart, my soul, my partner in crime, my wife, but above all, she is mine, JUST MINE.


	10. Chapter 10

CHLOE'S POV

After a day of intense sex with my lovely wife, we decided go out for some food at the grocery store so we can spend more time at the house. So here we are, Saturday morning and I realize the cashier was flirting with Beca in front of me! What nerve of that bitch! I feel my blood boiling of jealousy. Hell, I could hear my heart beats on my ears. I shot her a look of hatred but was unnoticed by Beca. The cashier girl is younger than me, definitely hotter than me and that makes me feel zero confident about myself. "Well, it was a pleasure to serve you Beca" Say what?! She is calling her by her first name? I was so immersed on my thoughts I never heard when Beca told her name. So, this has to stop right now! I took Beca's hand and intertwine our fingers "If that's all, let's go home babe" kissing her on the cheek. I look at the cashier "Thank you…" I look her name tag "Tami-Lynn" Puff… so white trash name. My tone was so calm but I was about to explode. I've always thought fighting when I'm angry will never solve my problems so I had to control my feelings.

Back in the car Beca tries to speak with me. "Chlo, is everything okay?" Of course she knows something is wrong. "Yes Beca, everything is just fine" she can sense the anger in my voice. "C'mon Chlo, talk to me. What's wrong?" she places her right hand on mine but I take away immediately. "Hey! Don't be like that Chloe. Tell me what's wrong?" I remain muted. "Chloe, don't you dare give the silent treatment! I'm your wife, we are adults now. Talk to me babe" I hate when she calls me babe because she says those words with such love, but no! I'll not give up my posture. "Can we go home now? I'm tired Beca" my voice is firm.

The drive home was very uncomfortable. The tension was palpable. When we finally arrived home I take the bags from the trunk and arranged them on the kitchen. Beca keeps talking to me but I never said a word. I went to our room and locked the door. I heard she is knocking the door but I ignore her. I put some music and I feel a tear on my cheek. I feel so insecure. I realize Beca can have any girl when she wants. Younger than me and is so fucking scary. She is famous, she is young and she has the world on her feet. Those thoughts are in my head and I fell sleep.

I woke up with my eyes red and puffed. I speak with Stacie, who became a very close friend and talk about the incident, she gave me an advice and I plan to execute it step by step. But first, I have to fresh myself. I take a bath while Beca is on her studio and get out of the house.

I bought expensive lingerie, a couple of tight short dresses, went to the spa and get my hair done. By the time I finished I felt like a brand new Chloe. If Beca likes younger girls I'm gonna show her that 'older' people like me are much more worthy than those kids. I made a last stop on Taco Bell to buy her some food. After all she is my wife and one of my duties is feed her.

When I came home I noticed Beca is still on her studio. I knock her door and she opens it. The moment she realizes my clothes and my hair her eyes turn black and full of lust. I smile shyly at her "Here, you can't stop eating Beca" my tone is firm, without emotions. I handled the food and turn away. I can barely get to the door when I feel her hands around my waist and her lips in the back of my neck. "If I don't miss recall our wedding anniversary is not until two months from now" Her left hand is on my ribcage and her right hand removes my hair from my back to aside so my neck is now fully exposed. She places small kisses on my neck and I'm trembling. Beca has always know how to make me nervous.

I remove her hand from my body and turn to her. "Bon Appetite Beca" I whisper at her ear and wink while I walk away. I close the studio door and go straight to the kitchen. I need a cold drink because Beca effin Mitchell left me a little horny with her stupid and soft touch and I refuse to give my plan away.

I went to our room for some perfume. Beca gave me a French perfume for my birthday and she always likes me when I'm using it. For my plan I have to put a little bit more than I used to but everything will be worthy. I can hear Beca's steps louder and louder, which means she is getting closer to our bedroom. She opens the door and fucked me with her eyes. I look down to her crotch and I can see she is really turn on. "Chloe, baby, please. Talk to me. I don't like this silent treatment" I smile at her proudly. Phase 1 complete.

I approach to her slowly. I look into her eyes firmly "Excuse me Beca, I'm going out with Stacie" she puts her arm around me "No Chloe, you are not going anywhere. You are going to stay with me"

"Oh really?" I lift my eyebrow "Why don't you go with your friend Tamy-Lynn and ask her to stay with you?" I trace circles with my index finger on her chest "I mean, she is really young so she knows who entertain you" I move my finger down to her torso "Because someone as old as me" I put my palm on her jeans searching her penis "Will never be like her" I pump slowly her semi erected dick. After a few more seconds I remove my hand "So if you excuse I'm running late Beca"

I knew what I was doing, I knew Beca will be pissed off due the state of trance I left her. So when I'm walking away her hand shuts the door and pull me into her with such strength I will definitely have a bruise next day. "Is that the reason you were so livid? Babe, they got nothing on you. I don't want anybody but you." She licks and bits my neck. "You are the one and only my eyes will ever see" kiss on my neck "You are the only one I want make love" another kiss on my neck "You are the only one that can get me this hard with a simple touch" Beca's hands are on my butt. "Damn it Chloe. You are the only one I want so badly every day" she moves her hands to the back of my thighs and lifts me. I put my legs around her waist kissing her fiercely.

Beca places me on our bed and ripped off my clothes admiring my new lingerie "Oh my God, how do you do to be sexier every day" Beca knows how to turn me on without touching me. She strips faster than ever and kiss every inch of my body. It's like she is memorizing every part of my skin. She removes my underwear carefully and squeezes my boobs tenderly and I'm in heaven.

Beca hovered over me and settled between my spread legs. Gazing into my eyes I can feel the amount of love Beca held within me. She smiles at me and leaned down to capture my mouth into a deep kiss. Pulling back a moment later, Beca fixed her gaze on me, outlining my facial contour with her thumb "Chloe, if you were ever unsure, you must know now… I'm truly, madly and irrevocably in love with you"

I can feel the sincerity in her voice and couldn't hold back my tears that welled up in my eyes. I pulled Beca's neck down and tried to pour every single emotion into this kiss "I'm so crazy in love with you Beca"

Beca places a kiss starting from my forehead and slowly kisses her way down, as if trying to memorize every detail on my body once again. Suddenly I can feel Beca lined her tip against my entrance and started pushing it in, very slowly. I can feel my walls wrapped around her dick and I let out a moan and my nails dug harder into Beca's back, flushing our chests together and our nipples rubbed on each other.

Beca locked our lips once she was completely inside me and began thrusting her hips slowly. I moaned into her mouth when I felt that delicious friction that only Beca can make me feel. Beca picked up her speed and the sound of our skin became more rampant.

"Oh my God Chlo… you… feel… so… good…" Beca panted heavily and my lifted my legs to wrap them around Beca's hips.

"Keep… going b-babe. Just… like… t-that Bec…"

"I'm s-so… so close Chlo…"

"Me t-too my love" I whisper to her ear "Come with… me Becs" no longer later we were letting out a high pitched moan as my walls clamped down on Beca's dick and Beca released herself inside me. Beca pumps slowly so we ride out our orgasms. I could feel myself floating. I love sex with my wife but this side, when Beca is so vulnerable, is the best. She doesn't fuck me, no, she makes love to me and I can't be happier in life.

Beca pulls out of me and laid in her side facing me. She intertwined our hands "I love you so much Chloe" Beca spoke softly staring into my eyes.

"I love you too baby" I move my head on Beca's arm. She placed a soft kiss in my head and tightened me around my waist.

"I don't like when you behave like this Chlo. I'm sorry if I did something that hurt you or say something stupid with the cashier. But trust me when I'm telling you that never, EVER, in my life or after it, I'll look another woman. My eyes, my heart, my body and my soul are only for you Chlo. You are the love of my life and I don't intent to ruin this wonderful life by your side." I'm melting. .melting! Stupid Beca Mitchell! How does she does this? How can she be so lovely? I feel a tear running through my cheek. She cleans it with her thumb. "Please tell me you understand this Chlo. Please tell me that you will never doubt of me again." She takes my hands and kisses my knuckles "Please baby, say it" she is begging me and is the weak side of Beca I don't wanna see. She is a powerful independent woman and she is doing this for me. I feel bad and immediately answer "I trust you Bec, I'm sor…"

She cuts me off "No baby, there is nothing to be sorry about. I just needed to hear from you that you trust me and that's it. I don't wanna hear about this. What's done is done and now we are cool right?" She gives me her puppy look and I can't say anything else with that look.

"Yes babe, we are cool but I was afraid that someone younger than me could steal you from me"

"Are you kidding me? Why do I want someone younger when I have the perfect woman for me?" Oh my God! She is so cheesy! And boy do I love her. "By the way. Your hair cut and the spa day make you more beautiful Chloe"

"You realized!" I kiss her fiercely

"Of course I did babe. I realize every detail of you. And that leads me to my next question" I look at her curiously

"When did YOU made this tattoo?" she points at my ring finger.

"When you asked me to marry you Becs" her smile is so huge. It remembers me when I told her we were going to be parents. That big and beautiful smile I go crazy about it.

"It's my name Chlo!" her voice is shaking.

"Of course it is my love" I kiss her tenderly.

"You are perfect Chlo"

"So the only thing I needed was a tattoo with your name to be perfect?" she laughs out loud and shows me how much she loves me all day long and I'm thankful to Tamy-Lynn because that incident only strengthened our marriage.


	11. Chapter 11

BECA'S POV

It's been 3 years since Chloe and I had some time alone and with the kids in elementary school it's been chaotic, so Chloe decided put them in extracurricular activities after school. When the twins arrived home they are so tired they can barely make their homework.

"Mama, if I'm a good boy do you think Santa will bring me all the things I want?" Aleksandr asked me with the sweetest voice. After all is Chloe's son and he has her charisma and charm. "Oh ooh, do you think I can get what I want Mama? I've been a very good girl!" Anna's excitement is contagious just like Chloe's.

"Yeah kiddos, of course Santa will bring you what you asked for. Well, if he thinks the things are appropriate for you. What kind of things did you guys asked for?" I extent my hand to read their Santa letters.

When I start to read their letters I wasn't surprised when Aleks asked for a guitar or a piano just for himself and a junior mix board (just like me, obsess with music). As for Anna, she asked for the John Green's books, the five of them, and the Harry Potter's books special edition, which are sold only in London, thank you very much Chloe.

"That's it? No electronic device like other children?" I asked them incredulous.

"Don't get me wrong Mama, but I rather read with the smell of physical books than hurt my eyes with a tablet" Anna is so mature for a 6 years old girl. She is so Chloe it scares me from time to time.

"Yeah Mama, I like the feeling of the board on my fingers and the music I can create from it." Aleks is so determinate when it comes to music, he reminds me a younger version of me.

"Okay, let's put this letters on the Christmas tree so Santa can read them" I lift Anna so she can put her letter higher and Aleks cannot read it. I do the same thing with Aleks and he manages place it beside Anna's letter.

"Well, let's get ready for you last day of school before winter break okay?"

"Yes Mama" they respond unison.

I headed to the kitchen were Chloe is finishing their lunches and singing beautifully "I got my ticket for the long way around" I joined her "Two bottle whiskey for the way" I kiss the back of her neck while she hold my hands around her waist. "Hey you" I whisper into her ear.

"Hey Becs. Are you ready for Christmas shopping?" I run my left hand down to her pajamas.

"Mmmhhh… as long as you wear this outfit I'm ready to go" I start massage her already wet clit while my right hand is rubbing her boobs.

"B-babe, we c-can't. The kids are home" her breathing is more and more heavy by the minute.

"But I really want you Chlo and they won't hear a thing if you remain really really quiet" I insert two fingers inside her and pump in and out rapidly, her breathing is erratic and I'm getting hard. She throws her head back and I take advantage of this position, so I bite and lick her neck.

She tries to scream but I kiss her to shut her up and the kids don't listen the waves of pleasure I'm giving to her mother. Chloe uses her hands and removes my pajamas with my boxers in one smooth move so my dick is between her butt cheeks. She turns around and I take her by the back of her thighs, I lift her up to the counter while she puts her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. "Oh my God, I need you so bad Beca"

"Me too Chlo, I'm about to explode but you need to be quiet baby. I don't want a therapist for the kids" she giggles and kiss me passionately.

I let my dick go inside her wet folds and she takes it all in one thrust, she is so wet I don't need to go slowly. I go back and for desperately in case the kids get down while Chloe is holding the edge of the counter like her life depended on it. Her knuckles are white and I use my left hand to rub her clit once again and I can feel she is coming so I kiss her and then she comes, hard. I can feel her hot liquid around my dick so I cum after her.

I keep pumping so we can get down from our highs while I'm kissing her. I step back and she wines "You are insatiable Chlo, I have to take the kids to school. Then we can continue this okay?" I kiss her, put my clothes on and take the kids' food to her bedrooms where they are still changing and hearing their music. Thank God I bought those speakers that isolated the noise.

"Are you ready kids?"

"Yes Mama, let's go!" their energy is contagious and I only laugh or maybe is the fact that I just had amazing sex with my hot wife, whatever I'm so fucking happy.

As we go down the stairs I can hear Chloe cleaning the kitchen "Kids say good-bye to Mommy"

They screamed in the door "Bye Mommy!"

Chloe screams back "Bye babies!"

When we are in front of the school I remember the kids their Papa will picked them up and Mommy and I will be at Papa's house tomorrow evening.

On my way to our home Chloe sends me a picture on the bath tub winking at the camera. How the hell she expects me to think straight with those pictures. I speed up and get home in record time. While I'm heading to our bathroom I'm removing my clothes and when I reach the bath door I hear my little dirty bird singing Titanium and don't ask me why but the song really builds and I'm hard again.

I get into the bathtub from behind Chloe and we make love over and over again taking advantage of the kids' absence.

CHLOE'S POV

By the end of the ninth round I was a walking jelly. My lovely wife still has the stamina of an eighteen year old kid and it's insatiable but I fucking love it. I love how she makes me cum, how she makes me scream and how she makes me want for more.

Beca carry me, bridal style, to our bed so I could sleep and regain some strength to go shopping later that day. I asked her to stay by my side because I always love to cuddle with her. We fit perfectly and effortlessly, just like two pieces of a puzzle, of a very lusty puzzle.

When I woke up I change into comfortable clothes to the Christmas shopping. Beca was already dressed and watching some British show that made her laugh so hard that contagious me and laugh with her.

"Ready baby?" I interrupt her show and she immediately turns off the TV and takes the car keys.

"I was born ready babe. Let's do this thing!" her enthusiasm is amazing. I love this Beca. Every time we have sex she is so glowing and with the best mood ever. Like a children who just got new toys.

When we arrived to the mall we divided the presents, Beca will buy the kids present while I'll buy our parents presents. We agreed to meet back on the fast food area in 2 hours.

I went to a jewelry store to buy two necklaces. The one for Beca has a key pendant in 24K rose gold with diamonds and mine has a heart padlock equally 24K rose gold with diamonds. A symbol that Beca has the key to my heart (cheesy but it's so true). After buy the necklaces I went to a lingerie store to buy some dirty items for complement Beca's present, which is me on a very tight underwear and the necklace with the key pendant 'hidden' between my boobs.

Beca and I met at the food court and order some Taco Bell food but my lovely wife was a little bit hyperactive than usual "What's wrong babe?"

"Chloe, I drink a red bull because I was a bit tired but now I'm feeling so ALIVE!" she almost shouted it. "I need something about it" and then she gave that look, the one she gives me every time she has a dirty idea.

"Oh no babe, you have to wait until we get home"

"Chloe, please, I'm about to explode!"

"Beca, there are a lot of families around here!" I whisper yell to her.

"Baby, please, I won't ask you anything else in the remainder of the year.

"No Beca, I'm putting my foot down. End of discussion." I'm determinate to not have sex with Beca in the mall surrounded by families and babies.

But Beca effin Mitchell does NOT take no for an answer so she pet my leg with her foot.

"Stop it Beca" the bitch knows how to turn me on. She knows that with a simple touch of her and I'm at her mercy. She moves her chair beside me and caresses my ribcage with her hand while her eyes are making contact. Those beautiful navy blue eyes.

"I-I s-say s-top B-Bec" Great I'm a stutterer now.

"Oh yeah? Your body is telling me something else" she runs her hand down to my stomach and then between my legs where I think there is a fire.

"F-fuck Bec. Let's go to the bathroom please."

"As you wish my love" she whispers and bites my earlobe. Fuck it! I take her right hand with my left hand while I'm hitting people with the bags to fight my way to the bathroom.

I open the disabled bathroom and threw the bags on the floor while Beca closes the door and lock it. She pins me against the door and kiss me fiercely. I can feel the lump on her jeans and I'm so turned on.

She removes my jeans and thong in one movement. She stays down and puts my right leg on her shoulder and lick my wet clit mercilessly. She murmurs something along the lines of "so sweet" but I'm so immersed on my orgasm I couldn't hear anything.

"Yes, baby, keep going. I'm almost there" Beca stops and I'm about to slap her when I realized she is removing her own jeans and boxers. Her penis is hard and she pulls me toward her. She puts a toilet seat covers and sits down while I place my hands around her neck. I accommodate myself around her dick and she fills me so good.

"Oh Chlo, you are so tight. You feel so good baby" I can only moan in response.

She rubs my clit with her left hand while her right hand is on my mouth so I don't scream out loud and other people could hear me.

I hear the sound of our skins crashing every time she thrusts me and it's taking me to the edge. After a couple more thrusts I cum. Hard. Beca shoots her load inside me and is something I just can't get enough.

After we came down from our highs she kisses me tenderly. I can't understand how she does it. How she can be so sexy and cute at the same time.

"Thank you Chlo. I now can erase having sex on a mall from my bucket list" we both laugh until someone knocks the door angry. "There are ladies who really need to pee"

Beca and I get dressed and got out from the bathroom with a huge smile on our faces. The look on the other women are intimidating but Beca squeezes my hand and in that moment I know that no matter the circumstances, when I have Beca by my side everything will be just fine.


End file.
